


Always and Forever

by wootar519



Series: SuperCorp-tober Prompt Series [13]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Supercorptober2019, balcony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 22:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21023543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wootar519/pseuds/wootar519
Summary: SuperCorptober Prompt Day 13: BalconyLena takes a deep breath and gets up the courage to finally ask the question that's been rattling on in her brain for months.





	Always and Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so I am all caught up! I will do my best to not fall too far behind again, school should calm down especially after this Tuesday so it should be smooth sailing. I know I've used the "always and forever" thing before, but it's become a bit of a headcanon of mine for them, so chances are I'll use it every now and again. I hope you enjoy it!

Lena stood out on the balcony, thrumming her fingers against the concrete siding. She loved the view from the apartment she shared with Kara, it was a penthouse that overlooked the city, but Lena had let Kara have pretty much free reign to decorate it, and with an almost scientific precision, she found a way to blend Lena’s love of minimalism, and Kara’s love of personalization to make the home something uniquely theirs. 

She hadn’t ever felt this way before, her love for Kara was a thing that even after nearly two years of dating, she still had a difficult time processing. She wondered if Kara ever felt the same insecurities, and knew that she probably did.

None of that mattered she supposed, as long as they had each other, it would all work out in the end. 

She didn’t turn around when she heard Kara land on the balcony behind her, grinning when she felt the blonde’s strong arms wrap around her waist, her chin resting on her shoulder. “Hey baby.” Lena could hear the smile in Kara’s voice as Kara pressed a kiss to her cheek.

“Hi luve.” Lena responded as she tipped her head back in order to kiss Kara properly. “How was patrol?” She asked as she turned fully, placing her arms around Kara’s neck and Kara rested her hands on Lena’s waist.

“It was good, saved a few kittens, stopped a bank robbery.” Kara smiled as she leant forward and placed a kiss to Lena’s lips playfully, grinning when it elicited a small giggle from her girlfriend. 

“You okay?” Kara asked softly, “You seem like you have a lot on your mind.” She observed.

“Actually there is something I wanted to talk to you about.” Lena spoke honestly, pulling back from Kara slightly. She knew if she said this to her while trapped between her girlfriend and the railing she’d never get the words out. 

Kara frowned, watching as Lena walked around her. “You can tell me anything you know that.” She spoke as she watched her back.

“My whole life I thought that this was something other people had, that it was going to be something I had to watch everyone else get but not myself; like when I was little and I wanted a scooter but Lillian said it would be a waste of time.” She walked down to the far end of the balcony as she spoke, before turning slightly and walking back towards a concerned looking Kara. She knew she was pacing but she knew she had to do something to keep her mind occupied. 

“These last years of being your friend, and eventually something more, have been the best of my life. I realized that the love I felt for you wasn’t some mythical ideal that would never exist, it was real, and it was pure and there are still days where I am so overwhelmed by how much I love you. I don’t want to every live a day where you don’t love me, or where I don’t love you. I want to spend my life showing you, and telling the world how much I love you. Not just Kara, and not just Supergirl, but all of you, every last ounce of you is one I adore and cherish and want to spend my life with.” Lena took a deep breath, pulling a small blue box from her jacket pocket.

“I won’t get down on one knee because I think that’s cliche, but I guess what I’m trying to ask is, Kara Zor-El Danvers, will you marry me?” Lena finished as she opened the box, revealing the diamond ring that was held delicately between the padding. 

Kara gaped at her, nearly in tears at her beautiful speech. “I thought you were going to break up with me.” She spoke honestly as she sniffled slightly with a laugh. “Of course I’ll marry you!” She grinned as she stepped forward, cupped Lena’s face, and kissed her deeply.

Lena grinned against her lips, slipping the ring onto Kara’s finger without breaking the kiss. She realized she had never been so happy as she was in this moment. “I love you.” She mumbled into the kiss as she felt Kara lift her off the ground.

“I love you too.” Kara spoke with a happy smile as she carried her into their apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are love :D


End file.
